


Between (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many songs and stories about stars, but no one ever talks about the space between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between (Kings AU)

Darkness crept into the high expanses of the royal court, slithering on its cold smooth belly from corner to corner, filling every room with its whispering veil.

Every room except one.

The Trickster lounged upon the towering Throne of Kings, long legs slung over one of its great golden arms. The darkness recoiled from his terrible brilliance, shadows turning to ash as they entered the room. Here neither night nor day held sway for common darkness could not encroach upon the King’s frightful incandescence, and even the sun paled in comparison.

Yet there at the foot of the throne pulsed a foreboding figure, black as the space between the stars. And its darkness gnawed steadily at the edges of the burning King’s light, consuming his fire in great hungry gulps.

"My liege," said the figure, bowing low, too low to be anything more than a malicious mockery of respect.

"Ryan," said the King.

"The throne suits you," said the dark one.

"And the crown?"

"It would suit you but for one thing."

"And that is?"

"Your head."

The Trickster’s mouth opened wide as he laughed, and death, white-hot burned at the back of his throat. There was a flash of searing light and then the smell of scorched silk.

The Mad One stood unharmed, the silken threads of his clothing smoldering from the heat of the Trickster’s mirth.

"You really are something," said the Trickster, leaning forward, crown sliding gently between unruly locks of dirty blond hair. "The others feel it at least. Even the Maker burns at my touch. But you, you’re always so cold. I don’t know how you do it."

"You disappoint me," sighed the other. "Out of all the others, I’d have picked you."

"Me? For what?"

"As the one who would come closest to fathoming it."

"So what is it then?"

"Nothing," murmured the Mad One.

The King yawned, lolling back against the throne once more. “Well, that’s boring.”

The arrow from the Mad One’s bow keened with the collective lament of the innumerable dead who watched silent and sunken from the shadows ringing the Court.

"Oh, you Fool. Don’t you see?" The Mad King’s voice, though quiet, filled the suddenly darkened room.

"The Maker may own the stars and the planets, but I own the void between. When the light came on in the dark, the shadows sought another home. And what could be emptier than a man without a heart?"


End file.
